This invention relates to a connector mateable with a mating connector.
Referring to FIGS. 29 and 30, JP-A 2015-207557 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector 900 which is mateable with a mating connector (not shown) along a Z-direction. The connector 900 comprises a plurality of data terminals 910, a housing 920 and two terminals 930. Specifically, the housing 920 holds the data terminals 910, and the terminals 930 are attached to the housing 920. The housing 920 has a loop frame 922, a receiving portion 926 and a boss 928, namely, an island-like portion. The receiving portion 926 is configured to receive a mating connector (not shown). The boss 928 is arranged in the receiving portion 926 and protrudes upward. The loop frame 922 has longitudinal frames 923 and lateral frames 924. Specifically, each of the longitudinal frames 923 extends in an X-direction, and each of the lateral frames 924 extends in a Y-direction. The boss 928 extends long in the X-direction and is formed with restriction grooves 929. The restriction grooves 929 are positioned at opposite ends, respectively, of the boss 922 in the X-direction. Each of the terminals 930 comprises a first U-shaped portion 932, two second U-shaped portions 934 and a third U-shaped portion 936. The first U-shaped portion 932 covers the lateral frame 924 of the loop frame 922 of the housing 920. Each of the second U-shaped portions 934 covers the longitudinal frame 923 of the loop frame 922 of the housing 920. The third U-shaped portion 936 extends inward from the first U-shaped portion 932 and has a tongue portion 937 at an end thereof in the X-direction. The tongue portion 937 of the third U-shaped portion 936 is arranged so as to be movable in the restriction groove 929 of the boss 928.
In the connector of Patent Document 1, there is a possibility that the connector and the mating connector (not shown) cannot be properly mated with each other by damaging the boss 928 or/and the tongue portion 929 of the connector 900 when the connector and the mating connector (not shown) are mated with each other under a state where the connector and the mating connector (not shown) are misaligned with each other.